Dark Steele
by dax0042
Summary: Steele is all washed up, Balto has taken his championship and Jenna as well. There is only one thing to do. Kill Balto and keep Jenna for himself.


Steele stepped into the ring, undefeated for seven years in a row. The crowds cheered him on, but only Jenna remained silent. She wanted nothing but to see him lose, because he was a glory hog, a bad influence to his fans and he was a complete raciest.

Balto Andres, his opponent was nothing like Steele. He was kind, soft spoken, and always ready to help others. At first, Jenna only wanted to be his friend, but after his first victory with Steele's punching bag, Star Jackson, it all changed. Balto had won the fight, but instead of showing his pried, Balto raised Star's hand to show that he was winner in his book. At first the crowd did nothing, that is, until Jenna cheered for him. Then the whole arena went wild. Star was glad to see that someone had respect for him, and was glad that it was Balto.

Then Nikki Jones, light weight champion and friend of Steele lost to Balto. Balto however would not take his belt from him and allowed him to keep it. Nikki was happy by Balto's good deed, but at the same time he felt really bad for treating him like crap.

It was hard to believe that Kaltag, Steele's personal trainer came into his bedroom and gave him a mean glare. Kaltag told Steele that he was no longer going to stand for being kept in the shadows and that he was going to be training Balto for the championship. At first Steele said nothing, but when he spoke only his dark heart was shown. The fight ring had been set up and Steele walked toward the ring with a prideful smile. His fans were cheering him on, but as he stepped into the ring, Balto came in showing no fear, no since of concern for his light weight belt that Nikki gave him to wear and he seemed almost happy to be here at the fight that would either be his best victory, or his worst defeat.

At first Steele had Balto on the ropes, delivering blow after blow to his opponent. Steele then landed a mean right hook and a left jab to Balto, sending him flying into the corner post. Steele let loose with some disgusting insults as Jenna quickly got up from her seat and headed for the ring. The referee had the fight halted. Balto laid there, not showing any sign of being able to fight, but as Jenna stepped into the ring, she begged him not to give up. With the last bit of strength Balto had, he looked up and asked if she wanted to go out with him next Monday night. Jenna said that she would only do it if he could hit Steele hard.

Balto slowly got to his feet and looked at Steele with a smile. Steele came at him with hard blows, but Balto pushed forward and let loose with light, but fast punches. Near the end of the fight, Balto delivered a powerful right uppercut to Steele, and quickly followed up with mighty left hook. Steele stood there for a second, then down he went. Balto had won and from that day, Steele swore he would have his revenge.

Now two years had gone by and Steele was coming for Balto. _Here I am. _hethought pulling into the driveway of Balto and Jenna Andres. A dark smile curled around his lips as he drew a revolver from the car's glove box. _Why? Why didn't I just kill, Balto when he was down for the count?_ Steele though, as he reached the front door of the house. He clutched the revolver in his left hand as he lifted his right hand and took hold of the handle. Slowly, Steele pushed the door open and went in. He stood in awe at the inside of the house. The walls were painted in a light baby blue, the wood floors had been polished and in the corner of his eye was the room for the babies.

As Steele made his way to the master bedroom, he felt like he was marching toward his ultimate fight. Killing Balto and then take Jenna for himself. It made him feel all fuzzy as he began to imagine Jenna's pups being raised by him, but she would need to know her place as to not ruin his new life. Steele stopped outside the master bedroom, he placed his ear up against the door to see if he could hear Balto and Jenna in the bedroom. Sure enough, they were. Both seemed to be rather happy that they were going to be parents.

"Balto, do you think I will be a good mother?" Jenna asked looking down from a book she was reading.

Balto smiled at her. "Yes, sweetheart," he replied sweetly. "I think you will be a good mother."

Jenna smiled at him, her heart beat faster when she heard his sweet answer. Outside the bedroom, Steele was grinding his teeth at hearing the couple talk, but he grew angrier when they started talking about him.

"That Steele thought he had a chance with me," Jenna teased, "I mean, there was nothing he could do to even to get my affections."

Laughing, Balto said, "Yeah, I mean, he tried to imitate the scene from Lady and the Tramp using sausages he stole most likely."

"Yeah, not to mention he was a glory hog who could only love himself."

"Yeah, Jenna," Balto said between laughs, "I bet he even tried walking necked around his fans just to get some sick kicks out of it."

That did it. Steele was no longer going to take this kind of back talk. So with all his might, Steele kick the bedroom door open. The door flew off its hinges as Balto and Jenna jumped out of bed. They were shocked to see Steele staring at them with his eyes full of anger and hate, but it was mostly toward Balto.

"I'm sorry, did I come at a bad time?" Steele mocked as he popped his neck. A wicked smile was now growing on his face.

"Steele? What do want?" Jenna asked fearfully. Steele looked at her and frowned, causing her to shiver at the way he was looking at her.

"It is quite simple," he said raising his revolver and pointing it at Balto. "To make him suffer for taking everything I had."

"I took nothing!" Balto snapped defensively. Steele just gave him a evil toothy smile. BANG! Steele fired his revolver at Balto as the bullet struck him in the left leg. Balto went down as he cried out in pain.

"BALTO!" Jenna screamed rushing over to her wounded husband. The bullet had most likely nicked an artery, do to the fact that there was so much blood pumping out of his leg. "Please Steele, don't kill him!" she begged loudly, but Steele just smiled.

"Don't kill him?" he repeated, "I won't kill him if you come and be my little whore." Jenna felt like ripping his throat and dark heart out, but with him holding the gun, there was no way she could do it.

"Don't do it, Jenna," Balto begged. "He will only-" BANG! Steele cut him off with another bullet to the leg. This time it was in his right leg.

"Keep out of this, you son of a bitch!" Steele shouted, his voice was frighting to them. "This is between me and her!" His gaze was back on Jenna. "Now, just tell me this once that you found me attractive at some point in time."

Jenna closed her eyes and shook her head at his question. Steele didn't take that to well and he pointed his revolver at Balto again. "Answer the question, Jenna," he said calmly acting like there was no Balto in the room. Jenna still said nothing. BANG! He fired a third shot, this time into Balto's left shoulder, just above his heart. "Answer the damn question, Jenna!" he demanded.

"I never found you attractive!" Jenna sobbed. Tears were running down her cheeks at the scene of her husband bleeding all over the floor. Just then the sound of police sirens were heard. The family across the street had seen Steele drive up and then had heard the shooting and the screaming followed quickly afterwords. Fearing for the safety of the people, the family had called the police.

"Damn, looks like this will have to end with three deaths," Steele frowned in anger. Slowly he raised his revolver at Balto and this time he was going to kill him. His thumb pulled back the primer and let it lock. Balto showed no fear as Steele leveled the revolver at his head, but before he could fire, Jenna threw herself at Steele.

Steele being caught off guard was knocked off his feet. Jenna wrapped her arms around Steele's neck and began to chock him, her hands were gripped so tightly that his skin started bleeding. During the struggle Steele was able to get his revolver and beat her in the head until she let him go.

"That will teach you, Jenna." he growled getting back on his feet. As he turned around Balto tried to grab him, but Steele fired a fourth shot. This one struck him in the lower abdomen, but Balto stayed on his feet. Steele eyes were wide with amazement, so he fired a fifth shot as Balto advanced on him.

The bullet struck him across the neck, blood sprayed from the wound, but Balto kept on advancing. Steele tried to fire his last shot, but Balto punched him so hard that it threw him against the wall and he also dropped his revolver. Steele took a minute to get his head together and then he saw it. Balto had his revolver pointing at him.

With weak frown, Balto said one last thing to him. "You fucked with the wrong family!" Then he fired the last bullet, ending Steele once and for all. The cops outside came rushing in and found Balto and Jenna still alive, but Steele was taken off to the morgue. After nine months in rehab, Balto was able to resume his career as champion fighter and led a good life with Jenna. They were happy that Steele was gone for good and their kids were living well also.

Their oldest son, Kodi became a successful marathon runner. Dingo sadly became a big time porn star. And their two daughters, Alue and Saba became fashion designers.


End file.
